You're Still the One
by LoverofDogs94
Summary: I fell in love with because of a million tiny things you never knew you were doing. Alicia and Will. AU.


I don't own The Good Wife

This is is dedicated to the lovely guategal. Thank you for your words of encouragement, on every single Good Wife story I post. You are amazing and wonderful. I hope this story is good enough.

Alicia groaned and rubbed her temples, shoving a file away from her.

"You ok?"

Looking across the table at her partner, she rolled her eyes with a half smile.

"How many times can one man commit murder before being locked up for good? This is getting ridiculous."

Cary chuckled, looking up from his own case files.

"Sweeney?"

"Yes."

Alicia whined, before dropping her head to the desk.

Patting her head, Cary jokingly replied.

"Maybe you should change your defense tactics. Maybe work with the prosecutor instead of against?"

"Maybe I should," came the muffled reply.

A clock chimed 7, and Cary looked around.

"It appears we are the last ones here. Again."

Sighing, Alicia sat up.

"You can go. It's looking like I will be here all night."

The younger man stood up.

"Oh, by the way a package came for you today."

"Really? I don't remember ordering anything. I will get it later."

"I can go get it for you."

Waving him off, Alicia responded.

"No, no it's ok. Don't worry about it."

Cary started to panic. She needed that package. Will was surprising her and picking her up soon.

"It's not a problem. I will go get it now."

He quickly walked out, not giving her another chance to argue.

Bringing the rectangular box to Alicia, he spoke.

"There were special delivery instructions. Open after 7, put it on, and be ready at 7:30."

Shooting him a quizzical look, she questioned,

"Ready for what, Cary?"

"Those are the instructions. I can give you no further information at this time."

Now suspicious, Alicia raised her eyebrows.

"What is going on?"

"I can give you no further information at this time."

Giving up, Alicia opened the box. Inside was a beautiful red dress. Lifting it out of the box, she gasped.

"Oh. Oh. It's so pretty."

"You are instructed to put it on Alicia. You have-" Cary looked at his watch-"twelve minutes."

Alicia hurried off to the ladies room to change and touch up her makeup quickly, while Cary sent off a quick text.

"You can come up now."

When Alicia came back, she twirled in front of Cary.

"Do I look ok?"

"You look great Alicia."

"Can you tell me what's going on now?"

He smiled cheekily at her.

"Nope."

"But I can."

Alicia whirled around to find Will standing there.

"I knew you were behind this."

Crossing the room, Will pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss.

"You are so beautiful, Alicia."

She smiled up at him.

"And you are so handsome."

"We have to get going now, we don't want to be late."

"Late for what?"

"You'll see."

Grabbing her hand, Will headed towards the elevator, until Alicia stopped.

"Wait! I have to lock up first."

Cary, who had been quietly observing, laughed.

"Alicia just go. I got this. Have a good night."

"Ok. Thanks Cary."

Will echoed her.

"Yes. Thanks Cary."

The two men shared a knowing smile, and then the couple was gone.

Will pulled up to a restaurant, and Alicia looked out the window.

"Oh my gosh. Will, this is my favorite. But you have to make reservations like months in advance."

"I know. Good thing I did."

"What? Oh my gosh."

"Let's go, we don't want to miss our reservation."

When they stepped out of the car, Alicia wrapped her arms around him.

"You are amazing, did you know that?"

Kissing her forehead, he replied,

"Not as amazing as you, sweetheart."

As they were seated at their table, they told each other about their day, though Will seemed a bit distracted.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about how lucky I am to be here with you."

Alicia glanced at the light pink gunshot wound scar slightly visible above his collar.

"Not as lucky I am to have you."

As they continued through dessert, Alicia questioned him.

"Why the new dress and dinner reservation? What is going on?"

Will smiled.

"You'll see."

"Tell me!"

"No. You'll find out soon enough."

Finished eating, Will grabbed Alicia's hand.

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll see."

"Will you are being so secretive!"

"I know."

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Just relax."

"I am relaxed. I just don't like not knowing."

"Suck it up, buttercup. You'll find out soon enough."

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, but smiled and leaned back into her seat.

After Will had been driving for a while, Alicia felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wake up sunshine. We are here."

"Here where?"

"Open your eyes, and you'll find out."

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around. They were in a park, far enough out of the city, so it was dark enough so you could see the stars.

"This isn't the part where after 22 years of knowing you, I find out you are a deranged serial killer is it?"

Will laughed.

"No. No it's not. This is the part where we look at the stars like we did in college. I brought a blanket."

"Will, you never fail to surprise me. This is incredible."

Spreading the blanket out, they laid down staring straight up into the night sky. Will intertwined their fingers together, before kissing Alicia's hand.

"I love you, Alicia Cavanough."

"I love you too, William Gardner."

After a few minutes of silence, Alicia turned her head to look at Will.

"Why me?"

He rolled over on the blanket to look at her.

"Why you what?"

"Why did you fall in love with me?"

Will smiled, and brushed the stray strand of hair out her eyes.

"Why? It wasn't just one thing. I fell in love with you because of a million tiny things you never knew you were doing."

She sat up, and so did he.

"Like what?"

"Like the way you bite your lip when you are thinking. How you get cranky when you don't have coffee. When you blow hair out of your face when you are bent over legal papers. The way you smile. How good of a mom you are to Grace and Zach. The way you stand up for yourself and your clients. How strong you are. All of these things, and so many more. I can't even begin to describe how much I love you, Alicia."

Pulling out his phone, he played Shania Twain's "You're Still the One." He helped her stand up and danced and sang with her under the moonlight. As the song ended, he gazed into her watery eyes.

"You have always been the one for me Alicia. Always. We have taken a long road to get here, and after years of bad timing, we finally made it. I love you. I don't want to spend another second, day or year without you."

Dropping to one knee, and reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small black box.

"Alicia, will you marry me?"

With a voice thick with tears, Alicia managed to get out a yes. Slipping the ring onto her finger, Will stood up. Alicia jumped into his arms and he spun her around, wondering briefly if you could die from happiness.

Finally, after 22 years of missed chances, bad timing and close calls, Alicia Cavanough and Will Gardner had good timing. Great timing, in fact. They had a small, private wedding ceremony in the spring. Joined their law firms in the summer, to become Lockhart, Gardner, Gardner and Agos. And more importantly, they lived.(Happily Ever After, mind you.)

My dear guategal, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
